


New Beginnings

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Sanders Sides, thomassanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: cute and fluffy





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Brief bullying
> 
> Wordcount: 1511

Patton was stressed beyond belief. It was the week before Christmas and he had to wrap gifts, prepare the house, and get Virgil’s picture with Santa for the Christmas cards. Being a sorta-single dad with a five-year-old was hard. Patton loved it but sometimes he just wanted to sleep past 6:30 am. “VIRGIL! Are you ready kiddo, we gotta get going to see MawMaw at the mall.” Patton yelled up the stairs, smiling when he heard little footsteps. “Hey buddy, ready to see Santa again?” he asked picking Virgil up. Virgil nodded quickly, squirming in Patton’s grip. Patton laughed, setting Virgil on the ground. As Patton helped Virgil into his jacket the house phone rang. Patton glanced at the device on the counter before looking at his watch. He didn’t have time to answer the phone, his mom only had an hour before she needed to get on her flight. Sighing, he stood, picking up Virgil and leaving the house.  
—————————————————————————————–  
Roman sighed, hanging the phone up. He had called for a very important reason but Patton apparently wasn’t home. Leaning back on the couch Roman closed his eyes relaxing only slightly before he felt a tiny figure jump on him. Playfully groaning he opened his eyes, “Hey Lo, whats up my prince?” Roman asked his son. The little boy only shrugged. Roman bit his lip worriedly. His son used to be incredibly talkative, telling everyone he saw what he knew to prove he was smart. Lately, however, that wasn’t the case, the little boy hardly ever spoke. “Why don’t you go play with your toys, Lo. I gotta make a call.” Roman asked, smiling when Logan nodded. Picking up his cell phone again he called Patton’s cell.  
——————————————————————————————–  
Patton sat with his mom and son in the food court at the mall. He was laughing as Virgil made funny faces at his mom. He felt his phone buzz and glanced down. He bit his lip, Roman was calling. His mom didn’t know he was sorta dating someone. Plus she had a rule about answering the phone during a family outing. The phone stopped ringing while he was lost in thought, so carefully he sent a quick text.  
Sorry out with mom. I’ll call you later. <3  
“Patton dear, are you texting?” he heard his mom ask looking up quickly.  
He nodded, “Sorry Momma, I was telling my friend that I couldn’t talk as I was out with you guys,” he explained, knowing better than to lie to his mom. She held out her hand, and with a little laugh, he placed his phone in her hand. She placed the device in her purse, causing Virgil to giggle. It was silent for a minute as they finished eating before Virgil spoke. “SANTA!” he yelled, pointing as an elf walked by, causing both adults to laugh.  
——————————————————————————————–  
Roman sighed as once again he received no answer, but a message quickly followed.  
Sorry out with mom. I’ll call you later. <3  
He hummed quietly laughing to himself, of course, Patton would have a mom like that. “Lo? Wanna go to the park?” he yelled, smiling widely as he heard the quick sound of running footsteps. He helped the little boy into his jacket and mittens before exiting the house.  
After a 20-minute car ride and about five minutes of walking around, he was frustrated again. “Come on, Lo. I know you know it you told me before! What’s wrong sweetie?” he asked, Logan shook his head no, refusing to answer. Roman sighed, “Okay buddy. How about we go get some pizza for lunch? That sound good?” he pulled a fake smile when Logan simply nodded. Logan smiled right back, not noticing the stress on his father’s face as he was far too young.  
———————————————————————————————-  
“Bye Momma have a nice flight!” he waved, glancing back down at Virgil who had Patton’s phone in his hand waving with the other. Patton picked Virgil up and began walking back to the car. He buckled Verge into the car, then himself but as he pulled out on the road his phone, still clutched tightly in his son’s hands, began to ring.  
“Daddy phone!” Virgil yelled holding the phone out.  
“What does the name say kiddo?” he asked.  
“R-ro. Rome,” he said. Before Patton could say anything, however, Virgil slid the green button and put the phone to his ear. “Hello! The phone says you’re Rome. I’m Virgil…my dad? Oh, he’s driving. Okay, I’ll tell him, bye!” and then he hung up. “Mister Ro said he’ll call later! What’s for dinner I’m hungry.”  
Patton laughed. “We have to go shopping, okay sweetie? So you can pick what we have for dinner” Patton spoke, a grin permanently on his face. This was the first time Virgil had talked about Roman and he already gave him a nickname.  
———————————————————————————————–  
It was well past an acceptable time when Roman actually looked at the clock. Cursing silently under his breath, he grabbed his phone. He bit his lip as his finger hovered over the call button. Patton will be asleep, don’t call him!  
But it’s Patton I wanna hear his voice.  
Roman fought with the idea in his head before clicking away from the calling app to the messaging one.  
Hey forgot to call. Lo and I had a game day and dinner.  
He locked his phone and walked up the stairs, stopping by Logan’s room to check on him, before continuing on to his room. He plugged his phone in before passing out.  
———————————————————————————————–  
Patton sighed, Virgil was usually a quiet child. But today had been an exciting day for him and it seemed the energy had yet to leave him, as it was nearly 12 and the little boy had escaped the bed three times. This time, however, he yawned, snuggling into the blanket. “'Night, kiddo,” Patton whispered. He was met with murmurs back. Placing a kiss on Virgil’s forehead he left the room. He entered his, checking his phone quickly before he showered. He saw the message from Roman that had come through minutes before but decided to wait until tomorrow to respond because he knew Roman would be asleep. He plugged his phone in before quickly showering and going to bed.  
——————————————————————————————–  
It shocked him, that he didn’t awake to Virgil jumping on his bed but instead to his phone. He lifted his head going to grab the phone. He had a missed call from Roman. As he went to call back, however, Roman called again. “Hey! You answered” Romans voice drifted through the phone. “Anyway, with Christmas around the corner I wanted to ask you something and I need to do it now before I lose my confidence,” he said rather quickly. Patton remained quiet as he waited for Roman to continue. “Okay, here I go. We’ve been talking for almost a year and I really like you and I loved talking to Virgil no matter how brief it was and I already love him. What I’m saying is that I want us to be more than whatever it is that we’ve been doing. I want to call you my boyfriend.” Romans’ voice came through the phone.  
Patton smiled, looking at the roof. He didn’t know what to say. “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today” was what he whispered first. “It made my day even though it just began. So yes, Roman, you can call me your boyfriend. And Virgil likes you. He spent two hours yesterday asking about you.” Patton spoke. He looked towards the door after hearing rustling in the other room.  
“Thank god. I -” Romans words were cut off by both men groaning, followed by two sets of giggles. Patton laughed.  
“Who ya talking to dad?” Virgil asked. “Roman,” he answered. “Oh, can I talk I wanna talk!” Virgil said before grabbing the phone. “Hey, RoRo!” Virgil spoke. “How am I? I’m good. Wait you have a son too? Can we play?” he asked excitedly. The phone call continued on, Patton putting it on speaker so they could both talk. By the end, they had decided that they would spend today together at the park.  
——————————————————————————————-  
Roman sat next to Patton on the wooden bench in the park. They watched as the two little boys played together ignoring the rest of the kids. “Lo still won’t talk. I don’t know what to do,” Roman whispered, leaning his head on Patton’s shoulder. Patton grabbed Roman’s hand, soothing his thumb over it. “He just needs a good friend, honey,” he whispered, using his other hand to soothe back Roman’s hair.  
They both stood quickly, however, when they heard a small group of kids bullying Logan. They quickly began to walk over but stopped short when Virgil stood protectively in front of him. “LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!” he yelled. The other kids sneered at him before turning to leave. Patton and Roman continued on toward the boys. Logan looked at his father before speaking. “I like my new family.”


End file.
